House Lannister of Castamere
House Lannister of Castamere is a cadet branch of House Lannister. Descended from Willem Lannister as a “gift” from his brother after a major falling out between the two brothers. Willem would rebuild the ruins to spite his brother, with final construction completing around 362 AC. History After the extintion Tywin’s line of House Lannister and Lancel’s abdication to all of his rights, it was Martyn Lannister who inherit the rights of the house; while most of the Westerlands lords backed his claim, a small group eager to seize control of the region wanted Willem to inherit Casterly Rock, eventhough there was no war tensions rose high in the Westerlands, with both sides trying to influence its claim. Willem Lord of Castamere (302-337): After two years of tensions Martyn and Willem met at Lannisport under mediation for Lord Lannister of Lannisport, and an agreement was reached; Martyn was to inherit Casterly Rock and Willem was to be given the old seat of Castamere plus funds for its reconstruction; funds which were not to be paid thus founding the line of Lannister-Castamere, and taking its own distinctive coat of arms. Willem focused his reign to the reconstruction of Castamere; Willem’s reign was a peaceful and prosperous time until in 336. Lannisters of Castamere were one of the few houses who supported Gerion Lannister during the 2nd Targaryen Rebellion; he lead a force of 1000 and rode next to his nephew Lucion to confront the Targaryen host; Willem despite his old age was one of the few survivors of the battle but his injuries were many, suffering for almost a year never recovering from them. Lancel’s Reign (338-364): Lancel’s reign focused in ending the recostruction of Castamere, learning for the mistakes made by House Reyne, Lancel created a web of tunnels with secret entries; He also focused in creating of Castamere a hub for commerce. After Gerion Lannister (his cousin) was poisoned, Lancel was one of the lords who ask to punish the criminals as severely as possible; and asked for both Gerion’s wife and her nephew to be beheaded, showing a strong support for House Lannister when in reallity he was part of Damon’s plan to get control of the Westerlands, but to the eyes of Damion his father’s cousin had stood next to him in times of need; that same year Lord Lancel died in a hunting accident and Lord Roger inherited the lands of Castamere. Recent Events The Tourney of Lannisport (396) Lord Roger was present at the Tourney and his eldest grandson and youngest nephew took part on it; Leo Lannister (his grandson) ended in the second place of the joust tournament; while his nephew Tyland Lannister achieved the same result in the melee due to his expertise gained in the Crimson Spears (Castamere’s Elite Guard). Openning the Mines (397) Work has been resumed in order to reopen the mines of Castamere Historical Members of House Lannister of Castamere * Kevan Lannister (244-300) ** (m.) Dorna Swyft *** Lancel Lannister (285-299) *** Current Martyn Lannister (287-322) - House Lannister of Casterly Rock *** Willem Lannister (287-337) **** (m.) Mina Redwyne ***** Lancel Lannister (310-364) ****** (m.) Bella Tully (320-366) ***** Tyrion Lannister (315-365) ***** Cersei Lannister (320-340) ***** Joanna Lannister (323-371) ****** (m.) Florent Brax (320-372) ***** Joffrey Lannister (330-360) ****** (m.) Waldina Frey (336-358) Current Members of House Lannister of Castamere * Roger Lannister of Castamere, Lord of Castamere (b.342) * (m.) Alysanne Swyft (b.338) ** Tya Lannister of Castamere (b.360) *** (m.) Corlys Velaryon (b.351) **** Joffrey Velaryon (b.378) ** Jeyne Lannister of Castamere (b.360) *** (m.) Willem Lannister of Castamere **** Leo Lannister of Castamere (b.378) **** Tywin Lannister of Castamere (b.379) **** Cersei Lannister of Castamere (b.381) ** Tyland Lannister of Castamere (b.363) *** (m.) Sara Yarwyck (368-388) **** Tyrek Lannister of Castamere (b.388) ** Lelia Lannister of Castamere (b.368) *** (m.) Aron Crakehall (b.365) **** Jacelyn Crakehall (b.385) **** Jeyne Crakehall (b.385) * Reynald Lannister of Castamere (b.343) ** (m.) Myrcella Brax (b.344) *** Robert Lannister of Castamere (360-380) **** (m.) Jeyla Sarsfield (b.357) ***** Gerold Lannister of Castamere (b.376) ***** Walder Lannister of Castamere (b.379) *** Tywald Lannister of Castamere (b.371) *** Rohanne Lannister of Castamere (b.378) * Norwin Lannister of Castamere (b.344) ** (m.) Joanna Vance (b.344) *** Genna Lannister of Castamere (b.364) **** (m.) Lord Jast of Jast Keep *** Tyrion Hill (b.365) Category:House Lannister Category:Castamere Category:Houses from the Westerlands